


Calm After the Storm

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Theo and Liam leave the hospital after the fight with the hunters in 6x20. There were obviously some things left unsaid.These are those things.





	Calm After the Storm

As they left the hospital that night it was pouring down outside. No one bothered to shield themselves from the rain as it washed over their burning skins, the smell of gun powder slowly disappearing. Melissa pulled Nolan into a warm embrace, ruffling his hair as he laid his head on her shoulder, "It's gonna be okay, kid. Thank you for what you did" Nolan nodded and managed a smile at the woman. "They will be here for the body soon, you guys should go, Nolan you come with me." Melissa took Nolan's hand and headed to her car. "Liam...get to Deaton's for those wounds" she shouted over her shoulder.

Liam let out a deep sigh, pushing his hair back. His body was tired, his leg throbbing with pain as the bullet made its way to the surface. Liam looked over at Theo who was holding his shoulder where he had been shot, staring at Melissa's car as she drove off. Theo was pale, his expression almost blank. "where's your truck?"   
Theo snapped his head to Liam as if he had forgotten the boy was there, his eyes immediately softening. "it's around the back. Do you, uhm, want a ride to Deaton's?

"I just want to go home"

"yeah...Okay, well let's move before Monroe shows up here" 

Theo started walking toward the side of the building. Liam followed behind him not getting far before his injured leg caved in beneath him. The wolf stumbled forward but before he could hit the ground two strong arms were hooked under his own. 

"Ow!" Liam moaned

"Deaton's it is then!" Theo groaned while pulling Liam up and placing his arm over his shoulder to relieve the pressure from his leg. Liam slid his hand around Theo's waist and held on to the Chimera, who was basically dragging him through the rain. He never realised just how strong Theo was, how effortless it was for him, even with an injury, to carry Liam's weight, the last time Theo carried him he was passed out. The two hobbled off to Theo's truck. Once they reached it, Theo opened the passenger door and helped Liam inside, his hand on the small of Liam's back as he hoisted him up. Theo made his way to the drivers side, pulling himself in. Theo groaned and rested his head back, shutting his eyes. 

"Do you want me to drive?"

"I just survived a hospital full of hunters shooting at me, its safe to say I want to live, Liam"

Liam was too tired to smile, he just huffed and turned his head to the window. The engine hummed as Theo pulled of heading toward the exit. There was silence in the car for about 3 minutes, broken by Liam's voice as he turned his head toward Theo.

"Do you think he was scared when he died?" Liam's voice was soft and low.

"Gabe? No, he was at peace, at least I didn't smell fear, you know" Theo said quickly glancing over at Liam, their eyes meeting for a brief second, Liam looking away first. 

"Why do you keep doing that!" Liam said almost sharply

"What?? Speak?" 

"No, you...you keep looking at me" 

"Why do you keep looking away?"

That was not something Liam could answer. Not out loud anyway. What would he even say? That he found something in the evil Chimera's heart beat that calmed the storm in his own? That the way Theo's voice croaked when he spoke was like a lullaby to Liam's ears? That the smile Theo had on his face in the car on the way back from the zoo, had been stuck in Liam's mind ever since? That He found himself wishing Theo would show up out of the blue more often, even if it was just to piss him off? He could never say that and he was pretty sure Theo would punch him if he did. 

"Because it's weird, Raeken" Liam said instead, trying to sound annoyed but his lips tugged into a smile, he turned his face away from Theo and stared out the window. Theo smiled too, fixing his eyes on the road

"You have no idea..." Theo mumbled shaking his head.

Liam's heart skipped a few beats, because he knew it sounded like sarcasm but somehow it was exactly what he wanted to hear. "What does that mean?" Liam snapped after a few seconds "What do you mean I have no idea? No idea how weird you are??" 

"It doesn't matter" Theo chuckled. Liam sat up and turned his body to Theo "It matters! Because I feel like we are saying stuff without actually saying it, things that really need to be said."

 

"So say it Liam..." Theo's voice was serious now.

Liam looked down at his hands and pursed his lips, begging his mind not to blurt out the wrong words. "What you did for Gabe back there..."

Theo interrupted him mid-sentence as if he knew that was not what Liam really wanted to say "No. Not that...the other thing Liam" Theo urged. The car came to a stop under a street light.

Liam closed his mouth and exhaled through his nose, kind of like he did in the elevator earlier. That same feeling rushing over him, his heart beating in his throat. Neither of the boys spoke a word, Liam's blue eyes were fixed on Theo's, a frown forming on his forehead, his jaw clenched. Liam swallowed hard and Theo's eyes widened "I...can't. I can't Theo..."

Theo's eyes narrowed and he rested his eyes on Liam's chest, focussing on the crazy sound of Liam's heart, like a million stampeding horses. The Chimera lifted his eyes back up at Liam and shook his head "Yeah. Okay, Liam" Theo hissed, the car suddenly jerking forward, picking up speed again.

"I keep looking away because I feel things for you that I probably shouldn't feel, okay??!!" Liam blurted out, his voice hoarse and cracking. And he wanted to look away in that moment, he wanted to disappear, but his eyes remained on Theo, the only sound he could hear over his thumping heart were the screeching tyres as the truck came to a sudden halt in the middle of the road again. Theo stared straight ahead both hands gripping the wheel and Liam could have sworn he saw the Chimera's eyes flashing a yellow shimmer at his words. That was it, he was offended, pissed off, this was too much, how could he even say that, was he crazy? He wished he could suck back the words that had escaped his mouth a few moments earlier "oh god I uhm...no, I'm sorry...just...oh wow" Liam fumbled and scurried around to the door, yanking at the handle to get it open, he threw his body out of the truck and started walking off into the night, the rain spilling down on him. He didn't hear the door of the truck open or the footsteps that followed all he heard was that familiar voice that tamed all his monsters "Where are you going Liam??" He turned around to see Theo standing in front of the truck his arms dropping to his sides in a defeated kind of way "Theo I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"You didn't even give me time to answer you, Dunbar" the Chimera said softly. Liam couldn't move, he was frozen, certain that Theo was going to rip his heart out in every way possible. Theo moved closer first "when I took Gabe's pain..." he took a few more steps, tilting his head up to Liam "the one thing that kept repeating in my mind was that I wished it was you..." he moved closer still, his heartbeat steady. Liam's face contorted "you what?" 

"...because then you would know how much I care for you Liam, because there is no way I would have ever said anything if you didn't say it first. Not after all the things I have done."

"you wanted me to die?" Liam said slowly

"No!! Liam. God no. I just wished I could have done something like that for you, some grand gesture to show you how much I care, because I don't think you would have believed me if I just said it."

"what are you saying Theo?" Liam asked hesitantly.

Theo walked slightly faster, stopping right in front of Liam.

"I'm saying that I feel those things too Liam. I don't know what to call them because it's confusing but...I feel it. I don't want to be away from you, I want to keep you safe, I want to see you smile...you never smile anymore, and I want to change that. When I'm with you, even if we're arguing, I feel human, I feel warm, I smile. You make me smile."

Liam's lips parted, his heart still pounding, his hands wanting to grab Theo and pull him closer like he had wanted to do in the elevator, his mind racing to find the words to say but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Shit Liam, you need to say something." Theo said smiling shyly, looking down at the puddles of rain on the ground. His hands tucked into his pockets.

Liam ran his hands through his drenched hair pushing it back and he looked towards the woods as if the words would magically come from that direction, letting out a deep sigh. He looked to the ground where Theo's eyes were, stepping closer to him until the tips of their shoes were touching. He lifted his head up, his eyes flicking to Theo's, settling on his parted lips. Theo leaned down softly placing his forehead against Liam's, their breathing deep and steady The Wolf's heart now calm and in tune with the Chimera's. Liam brought his hands up to Theo's face, stroking over his cheek, gently pulling him closer, feeling Theo's warm breath on his skin. Liam tilted his head and pressed his lips softly to Theo's staying very still as he waited for Theo to do the same, and he did. Their lips moved together slowly, unsure and unfamiliar but tender and warm, it didn't last as long as Theo had imagined and for a moment when he pulled away he was sure Liam realised he had made a mistake but when he opened his eyes he saw him smiling from ear to ear, his eyes still closed, holding Theo's face in this hands, rain pouring down over them. 

Theo chuckled and placed his hands over Liam's "Okay"

"Okay." Liam responded with a nod, lowering his head trying to hide the huge smile on his face. 

"We should get out of here" Theo said placing his arm around Liam's shoulder squeezing tightly, leading them to the truck.

"I'm not telling Scott" Liam protested as he slipped his hand into Theo's back pocket.


End file.
